Unexpected
by Doodles.Ice.Mint
Summary: Improvised yaoi between Itachi and Sasuke. Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I own no characters and only half of this plot...**

**This is the result of profound boredom on behalf of my best friend (Conspiring Word Addict) and I. One day we decided that it would be fun to cosplay without the use of a costume or even our vocal cords...but via messages. I know, _geniuses_ we are. So we did just that. And this is the result. This is sort of written in the form of a play and by no means reaches my literary standards, but all I did was fix some spelling mistakes. This is raw nonsense written by two people who were in separate houses and had no plan for plot or content... It is complete improvisation. Also, our responses were dished out as quickly as we possibly could (the longest ones took about eight minutes tops). I play the part of Itachi. So yeah, I thought it would be amusing to post this and see what responses we would get. Enjoy! ^_^ (oh, and Conspiring Word Addict does not know I'm posting this...so surprise her with reviews!) **

_(Italics: Sasuke; Conspiring Word Addict)_

(Regular: Itachi, Me)

Itachi lay half asleep in his bed, not wanting to move from the warm, loving embrace of his sheets.

_A loud knock sounded at the door._

He groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

_Sasuke pounded on the door again. "Aniki! I know you're in there!"_

He groaned again and flung the blankets away, stumbling towards the door. He opened it, having no idea how sleep and annoyance may affect his appearance. "_What_, Sasuke? It is a Saturday morning for Fuck's sake! What the hell is so important?"

_He smirked slightly. "It's Saturday? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was Friday. And it's not that early, it's only eight."_

He pursed his lips. "Gah... Well, thanks to my _kind_ otouto, I am already up. I'm getting in the shower... And like _hell_ you thought it was Friday!"

"_What can I say? I'm a little forgetful sometimes. And since you're up...you wouldn't mind me taking the car, right?"_

"You realize that our parents are gone and I am responsible for your life until there return?"

"_Of course, that's why I actually asked. I could've just taken the car. And I just wanna meet up with some friends." He shrugged._

"Hn." He contemplated the list of to-dos for this weekend... Nothing. It was basically a carefree weekend. With his brother out of the house, he may actually get some cleaning done. "Well, I suppose it would be alright as long as you retuned by 4:00 _PM_ at the latest... Fine. You may go, Sasuke. I also wanted to remind you that I am now on a break from college. If you would like to do something later... I will not be busy."

"_Right… Well, see you later". He headed for the front door. _

"Yeah... See you, Sasuke" He gave a lopsided smile. He had been hoping that his otouto would want to spend some time with him since he had been absent and so busy with college. Maybe he had grown too old for that...

"_Shit shit shit," he muttered to himself as he walked in the door at close to 4:30, silently hoping Itachi fell asleep or some other miracle._

Itachi swiveled around in his living room chair to face Sasuke. "Would it _kill_ you to arrive home when you have been asked?"

"_Heh...there was some...traffic and an uh accident too." He rubbed the back of his neck._

He folded his arms with a stern look, one that Sasuke would probably break through with his own defiant one. He had an annoying way of doing that to him. "Right. And diagonal lines are no longer a prominent feature of my face."

_He sighed. "I'm sorry I'm late, ok? It really wasn't my fault though."_

He sighed in turn. "It isn't like I didn't expect you to be late." He stood up. "I accept your apology. At least you failed to wreck the car... Right?"

_He coughed. "You can say that…"_

Itachi looked about ready to blow a fuse. "Sasuke! Explain everything this instant!"

_Sasuke smirked, chuckling lightly. "Don't worry, the car is fine."_

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Please refrain from giving me a heart attack on my vacation." He gave Sasuke a good, firm poke between the eyes. "Now. Are you done being a smart ass?"

_He narrowed his eyes slightly and rubbed the spot between them, giving his brother a half-hearted glare. "I suppose...for _now_ at least."_

"Hn." He smiled a little. "I guess you are too old for me to send you to your room for the rest of the night... Lucky for you, I'm going to let this one slide. _This_ time." Though he was happy to be there with his brother, a bit of unease had settled in the pit of his stomach. Had they been apart so often that awkwardness could develop between them? "What would you like to do for the rest of the evening?" He crossed his arms. "Well... You would probably prefer to be absorbed in some electronic device with your friends for the rest of the night..."

_He rolled his eyes. "My friends aren't that great, besides they are all probably dru—ah, never mind. Anyway, I don't really care. You probably wanna stay home, hm?"_

He cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I wasn't exactly planning an outing..."

"_Hmm... Any movies you wanna see? Board games? Twister?" He really had no idea what his brother enjoyed anymore; they hadn't talked or hung out in quite some time so he just started throwing ideas out._

"Hm... It will be dark soon." He smiled evilly. "Let's go for a little polar dip." He was in an adventurous mood and wanted to see if he could get that childish spark of curiosity back into his otouto's eyes.

"_Are you _on_ something?" he asked, trying to remain serious but letting a smile slip. He really was questioning his brother's sanity though. A polar dip? Really? He sighed, thinking that it might be fun, but still apprehensive._

He smirked. "Mhm, you remember the island in the middle of the lake, where we used to swim to all the time as kids? Let's do it again. For old time's sake... We can build a fire and everything. It would be fun, Sasuke. I promise that the, pfff, Orochi-monster will not try and eat you this time..."

_He rolled his eyes, and gave Itachi a light shove. "Oi! You know damn _well_ that thing is fucking creepy... And we agreed we wouldn't talk about it!" He smiled. "I suppose I'll do it though."_

His smile grew. "Well, I am glad that adolescence hasn't _completely_ dried up your sense of adventure."

"_You're just crazy...You got any idea about the temperature of the water?"_

"Not a clue. Common, let's find out." He walked towards the back door, expecting Sasuke to follow.

_He followed after his brother, recalling all the similar times he had done this, all too eager to be with his brother. He sighed, hoping that times like those weren't completely lost._

**They arrive at the lake which was conveniently located about 30 ft from their house for lazy story purposes. **

Itachi began stripping to his boxers.

_Sasuke glared at the water, knowing it would likely be colder than comfortable, but started undressing anyway._

He held back a laugh as Sasuke stared down the water, seeming to will it to be warmer. Itachi then stuck a leg in, turning his head out of Sasuke's view and trying not to cringe at the sheer iciness of the water. As he skillfully inched himself in, he turned and mentioned to Sasuke, keeping his voice even. "It isn't cold at all. You would think it was summer, the water is so nice. You should just jump in so we can start swimming to the island."

_He narrowed his eyes. He was not stupid; he knew the water would be frigid. But he felt as though his Brother had issued a challenge. And what Uchiha would back down from such a thing? Not Sasuke. So, steeling his resolve, he jumped. He nearly lost his breath when his body collided with the water. He restrained himself from flailing, but his entire body was tensed against the icy water, as if that would help. "You are a liar, Itachi." He shot his brother a glare._

He feigned innocence. "Now Sasuke, your Aniki would _never_ lie to you. You must not be as resistant to the cold as you used to be."

"_And _you_ must still be high..." He muttered to himself before painstakingly starting to swim towards the island. "Let's go, Aniki...or have you gotten too old?" He glanced over at his sibling with a smirk._

Being called old made him lose his own smirk. "Ha. What a thing to say. Let's see if your speed has improved any." He then dove under and reemerged with a strong breast stroke, heading towards the island.

_He grinned and focused on his brother. He wouldn't let him win, at least not without a fight. He began mimicking his brothers form and matching him stroke for stroke as he fell into an easy rhythm._

Hm. It seemed he no longer had to slow his pace for his younger brother. They were evenly matched. It took almost no time at all before the two masses of disruption were close to the shore, still neck and neck.

_He had the fleeting thought to drop back and let his brother win...for old times sake. But he quickly pushed the idea aside and continued on, putting a little more muscle in to try and pull ahead, just to see what Itachi would do._

He could see Sasuke pull ahead of him, for the first time in this contest they always shared. Though, rather than being disappointed, he swelled with pride that is otouto had grown to be so strong. This was more or less no thanks to him, but he couldn't help but be happy. Sasuke had finally reached the shore, leaving him in his wake.

_He hurriedly left the water after realizing once more how cold it was. He turned to look at his brother with a playful grin, pleasantly surprised he'd won. Rubbing his arms against the air cooling his already chilled skin, he motioned to his brother. "Oi! Get a move on, you old man!"_

He walked onto the shore to join his shivering brother. "Hm, well done Sasuke, you actually won." He hid a smile and walked forward. "Come on, there are some blankets and fire starters in the shack."

"_Oi, you say it like you never expected it to happen!" Grinning, he jogged to catch up with his brother then kept pace with him. "Do you doubt my skills?"_

"Hm, I never realized you had skills for me to doubt." He smiled jokingly.

"_I've got plenty of skill, thank you very much!" He bumped Itachi's shoulder playfully._

The elder stumbled a bit. "Haha, hai hai, Sasuke. I'm sure that you have some unimaginable skill." He opened the shack and began taking stuff out.

"_Yup. I do, but what's _your_ 'unimaginable skill?' That is, if you _have_ one." He smirked slightly before moving to lend his brother a hand._

He gave his brother a sideways look. "And what makes you think there is much else to me besides my genius and my near painful courtesy?" He smirked.

_He scoffed. "Genius? I admit, you are smart, but not 'unimaginably' so. And I think you're just overly nice to bug people. There has to be something else. There's got to be some depth to ya."_

"Depth?" He pondered. "Like sob stories, obsessions, kinks, secrets, sex life, is that what you meant, Sasuke?"

_He raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised by the options presented. "Yeah, that stuff.."_

"Well that is _hardly_ a way to get information out of your older brother, unless you are much more specific."

"_You know…" He huffed and clenched his jaw slightly, absolutely hating that his brother would be difficult about this. He could feel a light blush coloring his cheeks but ignored it and chose to get straight to the point. "How about...sex life?"_

He raised a knowing eyebrow and gave a sideways smile. "Oh? So you are finally at the age where that kind of thing interests you. So Sasuke, what would you like to know about it?"

_Resisting the urge to growl, he settled for giving his brother a glare. "Why don't you just start talking? Or would you rather have me embarrass myself further?"_

He sympathized with his brother's embarrassment and decided to cease humiliating the boy. It was his dear otouto, after all; finally turning to his brother for these types of conversations. "Forgive me Sasuke. I do not wish to embarrass you. However... If I tell you about mine, will you tell me about _yours_?"

_He sighed and nodded. "I guess that's fair."_

He smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder, wrapping a blanket around him and beginning to get a fire going. 'Well... I could tell you about the many women I have been with and how exciting the life of a bachelor is..."

_Sasuke pulled the blanket tighter against himself he smiled his thanks and trailed behind his brother, in a similar manner to that of a puppy. "Is it really that exciting though?"_

Itachi smiled at how adorable his brother looked with his blanket; it was like he was 10 again. He decided to sit down next to him as the fire grew and warmed the air around it. He then sighed. "But that would be lying if I told you that... I am a virgin, Sasuke." He turned his head away a bit.

_His eyes widened slightly; he hadn't figured Itachi to be a man whore, but not still a virgin. He couldn't really say much though... "...Really?"_

"Hai... Sorry to disappoint you."

"_Why would I be disappointed? I'm just happy my brother isn't some type of slut or something."_

"Well, thank you for that…assessment, Sasuke. It just may have been a more enlightening conversation for you if I had some advice to give, but I have not yet heard your story, so perhaps you have some for _me_. Although, I am not a _complete_ saint, in case you were wondering. I still take care of my needs from time to time."

"_Well, I'm no saint either. But...I'm still a virgin too." He shifted his eyes to the fire, biting his lip slightly and waging an inner battle as to how much he would share. It was his brother he was talking to...but this was still a rather uncomfortable topic to be discussing so openly._

"I see." He wondered how far Sasuke was willing to go into this conversation. And he was also secretly a tiny bit glad that his little brother was still a virgin.. "So... What else do you wish to know? And I promise, I will be as honest as I can and will never repeat a word of what is said." He poked his otouto's forehead. "I swear on_ those_."

_He smiled and brought a hand to his forehead in habit. "Hmm...well, such a courteous and mild-mannered person must have some…kinks. Right?"_

"No no, Sasuke." He smiled a little in return. "It is _your_ turn to give me something first." Itachi scooted closer to his brother to share his warmth with the smaller figure.

_Sasuke leaned in to his brother gratefully, still feeling slightly chilled from their dip. He heaved a sigh. "Is there something specific or should I just pick something?"_

The elder was surprised that his brother had given in so easily and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am just glad that you are willing to share with me. Tell me what you wish... Preferably something you would not share with just _anyone_." He smirked into his brother's hair.

_He drew in a deep breath as he contemplated what he would say. He knew what he wanted to tell his brother, but was still nervous. None of his friends knew, but then again, they didn't know much. "Well...hmm."_

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to pressure you, Sasuke." At least not _too _much…

"_Don't be Nii-san... It's just not that easy to talk about, even with you." But he wanted to, for some reason he felt that his brother should know. So, he threw caution to the wind. "...I figured out I'm gay."_

Itachi's eyebrows shot almost all the way to his hairline. His cocky brother had just thrown him for a loop. Normally he could predict almost _everything_ about his brother. This was quite a pleasant surprise. "Really? Well then, that saves me the awkwardness of my turn..."

_Sasuke looked up at his brother, slightly confused. In his confusion, he apparently couldn't articulate a sentence and ended up just dumbly saying. "What?"_

He almost laughed as he placed his hand on his otouto's spiky head. "I am gay as well, Sasuke. That is the main reason I am still a virgin. Some people are not very…accepting. I have yet to find the right person."

"_Oh..." His brows furrowed as he thought. "What about your friend...Kisame? I really thought he was gay... Besides, he seemed kinda clingy with you..." He muttered the last part begrudgingly, eyes narrowed slightly._

"Ah, Kisame..." Itachi lowered his gaze a bit. He was the first person I ever came out to. He was, however; _not_ gay. He never mentioned a problem with my sexuality, and I was naive when it came to how accepting he was. He later cornered me and practically demanded that I be his 'fuck buddy' because none of the 'skanky bitches' at school would have him. After my refusal of such an absurd and insulting notion, he tried to have his way with me and broke my left arm in the process. Lucky for me, he ran off when a bystander noticed what was taking place. After that, I have since been uninterested in sexual relations..." He turned his head away, ashamed by his own weakness, and he feared he had shared too much with his innocent brother.

"_He's an asshole," Sasuke stated rather bluntly then leaned closer to his brother, offering whatever comfort he could. He shifted his blanket so that it would cover both of them and shook his head. "People are just assholes. Did you tell anyone about it? You probably could've gotten him in some type of trouble, right?"_

"Nah. I was in such shock after my best friend's betrayal that I could only numbly stumble home and make up some lie to explain my shameful state to father... Even father doesn't know of my being gay. Only you and Kisame know." He greatly welcomed his brother's act of affection.

"_Oh...well, only you know I am. I think father might have his suspicions though...he's been more temperamental with me than normal..." He sighed, absently rubbing his arm._

"Well, if our Republican father ever finds out that both of his sons are queers, he's going to try and exorcise us." Itachi chuckled dryly to himself. "And for the record... I would like someone as kind and bold as you to be my first..."

_Sasuke raised his eyes to his brother's, wondering if it was just his hormonal teenage brain that was imagining what might have been implied. If he was unsure before, then he was completely lost now. If he was reading too far into that statement... He cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes darting away for a moment before he spoke quietly, and perhaps slightly saddened. "Then I hope you find someone who meets your standards..."_

The elder gazed down at his brother and his lowered spirits, confused. "Well...thank you, Sasuke." He wanted to slap himself for such an idiotic response. For some reason, this situation was making his heart beat faster, being able to feel it clearly, thanks to Sasuke's shoulder pressed into it. "I would like nothing more than for you to be happy as well."

"_Nii-san?" He smiled slightly when he realized he was back to calling his brother that. He shivered and somehow was able to move closer without ending up on Itachi's lap._

Itachi smiled warmly upon hearing Sasuke's old way of addressing him, and then he wrapped a long arm around his brother's shivering torso. "Yes, Otouto?"

_Repressing the urge to shiver again when he felt an arm around him, he dropped his head back against his brother and stared at the sky silently for a moment before looking at Itachi from the corner of his eyes. "Do you really think either of us will ever be happy?"_

"I'd like to think so. There is always _someone_ out there, someone that fits in with you perfectly; like puzzle pieces. At least, that's what I keep telling myself..."

_Sasuke hummed in agreement. "We seem to fit pretty well together..." His eyes widened slightly. He had not meant to say that. Since when did he lose control of his tongue? Shit. Now Itachi probably thought he was creepy or something... "Uh, n-nevermind. I, I just don't know..." Shaking his head, he started to scoot away from his brother, fearing Itachi would be upset with him._

Those words hit Itachi square in the chest, doing a number on his heart. He instinctually snatched his brothers wrist, holding him in place and staring into those eyes so full of confusion. "Hn. But we _do_ fit well together...Sasuke." He was letting pure gut take over for him now.

_He gulped, realizing his breathing was faster than normal. His brother's voice seemed to soothe his doubts and draw him in as he found himself leaning forward ever so slightly. "Itachi..."_

Completely captivated by this new side of his brother, he ran his hand through those soft spikes and in turn, leaned closer...

_Rational thought had fled and left him running on instinct. And instinct that told him to lean in the final distance. That was exactly what he did, and when his lips brushed his sibling's, his eyelids fluttered closed._

The elder almost jumped at the touch of his parted lips, but the soft warmth enticed him to capture and worship the waiting pair of lips in front of his own. The sight of his brother, eyes closed and lips puckered, sent a small stir to his groin. As he kissed his sibling, he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that had always been the most comforting one in the world to him. He then stuck his tongue into the now open cavern.

_He allowed his brother to explore his mouth, moaning slightly before brushing his own tongue against the invading one. He ran his hands up his brother's exposed stomach and chest before looping them behind his neck and pulling their mouths closer together._

He sighed and then moaned deeply into his brother's mouth, finally feeling the sensations of the act he had wanted and wondered about for so long. He was completely at ease, knowing that his first intimate experience was going to be with someone he knew he could trust; his younger brother.

_Sasuke pulled back slightly for air, blushing as he stared at his brother as if just realizing who he had been kissing. "Um..."_

Surprised by the sudden break, Itachi's heart fluttered a bit and he opened his eyes to gaze upon his flustered brother. Who he'd just been... kissing. "Hm?"

_He didn't remove himself from his brother, but instead he leaned closer, ducking his head slightly. "We...were kissing? Isn't that...wrong or something?"_

"...Hm" He cupped a downcast cheek. "Well yes," he turned his eyes away, "in the world we live in, this is about as wrong as one can go. I could be labeled a pervert and be locked away for taking advantage of my little brother. People have a nasty word for it, it's called incest. One cannot be forgiven for committing such an act in this society. But," he gritted his teeth, "to _my_ standards...this feels so right. Funny how things happen. And you turned out to be the most perfect puzzle piece that there could ever be for mine. And you have been right here, all this time..."

_He nuzzled his face against his brothers neck with a sigh. "It's fine though, right? If we are fine with it then it shouldn't matter..."_

The elder leaned into his brother, who was pleasantly more affectionate than usual. "Sasuke. You are only making decisions based on what I have confessed to _you_. You still have quite a bit of time before you reach the point in life that I have... And so many more people to meet." He stared sadly into the fire. You are still young and naive. And you have yet to tell me what _you_ think of all of this. Would you really be fine with doing this with your older brother?"

"_I've...been in a relationship or two before." For some reason he felt ashamed to be admitting that, but he wanted his brother to know he wasn't as naive as he thought. "It never felt like..this. And I like this. I've always loved you...and I trust you more than anyone else. So...yes, I'm fine with this...you are too, right? I'm not pouring my heart out just to get rejected and then we spend the rest of our lives being really awkward?"_

He was quite surprised by the turn of the conversation and was glad for his brother's sincerity. He then chuckled at his brother's last question and tightened his hold on the teen. "Didn't I already explain my feelings to you, Otouto?"

"_I felt like making sure...," he muttered, turning his head away from his brother and trying to hide the blush on his face."_

Itachi smirked. "Well I'm glad we got that cleared up then." He leaned closer. "So then, Sasuke... Where would you like to go from here?"

"_I can think of a few things..." He leaned in and kissed his brother again._

He smirked into the heated kiss, running his hands over his sibling's chest. "Oh...like what?"

"_Mmmm..." He moved onto his brother's lap, straddling him and started trailing light kisses across his jaw. "Like this..."_

He moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his jaw towards his sibling. His words were becoming breathy. "Mmm, that sounds," swallow, "good." He ground himself against his brother, a slight blush invading his face at his risky actions.

_Sasuke moaned in return and settled more of his weight on his brother, rolling his hips as he kissed and nipped at his neck._

Itachi's breathing and heart rate were still quickening. His mouth could only hang open slightly as his brother skillfully continued his sensuous teasing. Also... No matter how much he willed it to go down, his member was twitching and hardening embarrassingly fast...

_The younger pushed his own hardening member against his brother's, groaning at the feeling. He ran his hands over his brother's chest and stomach and licked his way back up to his open mouth, kissing him again._

"Haaa." He licked at the tongue in his mouth and his eyes rolled underneath their lids as his brother informed him of just how hard _he_ had become as well. "My, Sasuke... You are, mmm, being quite bold for never for never having, ahh, done this before..."

_He blushed slightly, not stopping his ministrations. "Google is, hmm, a very helpful tool..."_

He snorted and stifled a laugh into the corner of his brother's mouth. "Indeed it is, little brother." He then leaned over, forcing Sasuke and the blanket to the ground as he hovered over him, looking him lovingly in the eye. "My turn." He smirked and brought his lips down hard onto his brothers and stroked up his thigh to his ass.

_Sasuke moaned, quickly returning the kiss and tangling his tongue with his brothers. He squirmed slightly at his brothers touch and arched his body for more contact._

The elder prolonged the kiss, planning his next moves carefully. He wanted his brother's first experience to be perfect. He wanted to make him feel good. Sasuke was his first priority. He cursed his own inexperience, but then he got an idea. He trailed his hands down his brother's abdomen and began peeling off the wet boxers, then he pulled away to look at Sasuke again. "May I try something, Sasuke?"

_He nodded, panting slightly. "Mmmm, of course."_

He nodded in return and backed off of his brother so he could get down at eye level with his brother's lower half. He stared down at his brothers beautiful, slender cock, deciding how to proceed. He had heard that the receiving end of this act could be beyond pleasurable, but was unsure about how to do it correctly. He gulped a little and lowered his head down. He then slowly ran his tongue from the base of the shaft, all the way to its head, listening for a positive reaction.

_He had propped himself up on his elbows to see what his brother planned on doing. When he felt his brother's tongue he groaned and let his head fall back. "Mmm, Itachi..."_

Good. His brother seemed to enjoy it. Now, he tried to recall what sensations might feel the best on his own member, so he could give it to his brother, tenfold. He then grabbed his brother's thighs to hold him in place as he repeated the action, and this time, he swirled his tongue and sucked forcefully on the head.

_He clenched his fists and tried to smother another moan as his hips bucked instinctually. "Nngn...More Itachi..."_

Itachi smiled around his cock, delighted that he could get such a reaction from his brother. He was all too happy to oblige. He then proceeded to take more of his siblings twitching cock into his mouth, using one hand to hold his hips and the other to gently massage his balls. When he had over half his brother's length in his mouth, he began to choke a little, stopping so he could try and relax his throat, eyes watering a little.

_Sasuke whimpered at the delicious feeling that came with his brother's mouth around his dick. He fought the urge to buck his hips again, he could feel his brother having problems but was too consumed in pleasure to say or do anything other then moan his appreciation._

He grunted and was finally able to swallow it entirely, quickly transitioning to bobbing motions to ensure that he would not choke again. He then bobbed and sucked with all the tenderness and passion he had set aside for his only brother.

_He fisted a hand in his brother's hair, trying not to desperately fuck his brother's mouth like he wanted to. He moaned, lustful eyes closing as his body was starting to feel hotter._

Now fully confident that his throat was relaxed enough, he picked up speed and grabbed his brothers hips so he could thrust them to meet him in his bobbing, sure that Sasuke was probably just barely keeping himself still.

"_Ahh..." As soon as Itachi gripped his hips he started thrusting with him. He could feel a tightening in his abdomen as his breathing became pants. "N-Nii-san...Nngn.."_

Those sweet noises drove him on. When a peculiar salty taste began to make its way into his mouth, he constricted his mouth and throat, adding pressure, for his brother was getting close.

_He had no idea he could any better, but then his brother just _had_ to go make his mouth tighter. He moaned again and felt his own muscles tighten slightly as he came. He fell back limply, releasing his brother's head as he felt waves of pleasure washing over him._

He felt his brother's cock pulse once before his whole mouth was quickly flooded with smooth seed. He had the urge to spit it out, but chose to swallow it with a twitch of his lip so he could give his brother the chance to ride out his orgasm in his mouth. When his brother finally released him and collapsed, the softening cock slid out with a pop. Itachi then moved to lie beside his panting brother.

_Sasuke hummed contentedly and looked his brother with a wry smile. "You use Google too?"_

Itachi smiled at his brother and blushed a little. "Hm, perhaps."

_He grinned, leaned in, and placed a kiss on his brother's lips. "Hm...You learn anything else?"_

The elder grinned back. "Mm? And what about you, my bold otouto?"

_With a smirk he kissed his brother's chin. "That depends...how badly do you want to find out?" He trailed a hand down to brother's boxers, not pleased he still had clothes on and started teasing the waistband._

He licked his lips and gazed at his brother's hand hungrily. "Mm, do show me.."

"_With pleasure..." With a smirk he stopped playing with the boxers, leaving them on for now as he palmed his brother's erection. With his other hand, he ghosted his fingers over his brother's nipples and left wet kisses along his neck._

"Nngh!" Itachi gasped when he was hit by a multitude of unfamiliar and pleasing sensations. "Mmm... Sasuke." He thrust his hips into his brother's hand.

_He smiled as he moved his mouth down to his brother's chest then swirled his tongue over one nipple while he played with the other with his hand. He teasingly left his hand on the outside of his brothers boxers as he wrapped his fingers around his brother's cock. "Hai, aniki...?"_

The elder tried to scoff, but with Sasuke's mouth now teasing his nipple; it came out as just another moan. Then he gathered himself a bit, "hnaa, I know you can, mmm, do better than that, Sasuke..."

_His eyes narrowed, and he contemplated stopping all motions to see how Itachi would like it but decided against it. He nipped at the sensitive nub before swirling his tongue over it again then moved to the other, neglected one and doing the same. At the same time he pulled the last piece of clothing away from his brother's cock. Then he gingerly closed his hand around it and began stroking slowly._

Itachi quickly gripped his brother's shoulder as he rolled his head back, the other hand dragging along a pec. He panted a bit, "mm, yes ahh Sasuke. That's more like it..."

_With a groan, he slid back up his brother's body, reconnecting their lips passionately. Pushing himself flush against his brother, he allowed his already re-hardening dick to grind against that of his brother, his hand massaging Itachi's thigh, and he purred in pleasure at the sensation._

"Mmm," He groaned out his gratitude for the attention his leaking cock was finally getting. He sucked in his brother's lower lip and lifted his lover's leg up to rest on his thigh as he embraced Sasuke's lower back with his free arm. He then drew his mouth away to give the other's erect nipples some attention. He flicked his tongue ever each a few times before settling on the left one, sucking and teasing it.

"_Ahhh... Nii-san..." He let out a breathy moan and arched his back in an attempt to conform to his brother's body. As much as he loved what was happening, he wanted more. He bucked his hips slightly for more of the much needed friction his body craved. He lowered his head, his mouth finding his brothers neck and he started sucking and nipping._

Hm. Apparently his brother was not exhausted from their previous activity. Mmm, perhaps Sasuke could handle something more. He moved his head away from his brother's chest and captured his mouth again, picking him up bridal style with the blanket entangled with them. The shack had a softer area and pillows for Sasuke to lie on. He opened the door with his foot and draped the flushed, panting body over the pillows.

_Sasuke stared up at his brother with lustful eyes as he took time to admire the body before him. Humming his appreciation, he made the futile attempt to catch his breath. "Aniki..."_

Itachi stood over his brother's tempting body, his breath quickening once again. "Otouto?"

"_...I need you.." He could feel the heavy blush that adorned his cheeks when he said the words. He quickly looked away from his brother, ashamed and embarrassed with having said such a straightforward, though truthful, thing._

The elder gave a relieved smile and squatted in front of his waiting brother. "And I, need you... But are you sure you want me to do this to you right away? It may be unpleasant the first time..."

_He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and crossed his arms, he couldn't help but thinking his brother didn't want to go all the way. Though he was nervous, he was pretty sure it was what he wanted so he nodded, still avoiding his brother's eyes._

"Well, that is quite a change in attitude... You had better not be doing this for some teenage thrill thing. This is huge... Come on, Sasuke, look at me."

_With a sigh, his eyes finally lifted to meet Itachi's. He didn't know what to say, trying to sort through the mush his brain had become was not the easiest task. He also wasn't a fan of the confusing emotions rolling through him either._

"Well, Sasuke? What are you thinking? We could always just lie here and talk the night away like the old days. It is perfectly normal for you not to me ready..." He presented his best reassuring smile, trying to keep any disappointment from his face.

_Sasuke__ resisted the urge to growl, talking was not helping his 'situation' and he was getting rather annoyed at the lack of action even if it _was_ mostly his fault. He had just needed a little time to think. And now that was out of the way. Deciding if they talked too much more the mood would be entirely ruined, he took a deep breath and put his thoughts into the most simple form he could. "Itachi. I want this...please?"_

Itachi sighed and decided it would be best to give in, sending his brother a loving smile, crawling on top of his brother, and lowering his face to his ear. He then kissed it softly and spoke in a whisper, "if I do this, promise me something... Can I still be your Aniki...even if I become your _lover_?"

**So, this was our last skit thing. As you can see, the ending was a bit cut off. Due to an unfortunate circumstance…one that is too embarrassing to specify, we were not able to continue writing this. It wouldn't feel right if I finished it on my own, seeing as I would be doing it alone and it would no longer be improvised. Ohhh, well! I trust the dirty minds that I _know_ you all have to fill in the blanks. ^_^ If you are upset by this, I advise you to direct your eyes to Sleep Issues, or just wait until I manage to write something else. Thank you for reading, I would adore some reviews. Also, I love a challenge and any chance to put the characters I love in an awkward situation, so if there are any good scenarios for an Itasasu one-shot floating around in your heads, feel free to share and I shall decide if any of them spark my creativity. Thanks again. Ja na! **


End file.
